One conventional door lock apparatus for vehicles is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The vehicle door lock apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1 comprises a latch mechanism for maintaining the closed state of a vehicle door relative to a vehicle body, a latch actuating lever coupled to the latch mechanism and actuating the latch mechanism so that the vehicle door is openable relative to the vehicle body, a lock actuating lever connecting or disconnecting the latch actuating lever to or from the latch mechanism and thus putting the vehicle door in an unlocked state, in which the latch mechanism can be operated in response to manipulation of the latch actuating lever, or putting the vehicle door in a locked state, in which the latch mechanism cannot be operated even if the latch actuating lever is manipulated, and a base unit that rotatablely supports the latch actuating lever and the lock actuating lever therein.
The base unit comprises a casing and a cover, which house the latch actuating lever and the lock actuating lever. The latch actuating lever is rotatablely supported in the base unit by a support pin of the cover. The lock actuating lever is rotatablely supported in the base unit by fitting a shaft, integrated with the lock actuating lever into both the casing and the cover.
(Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-327576)